How to Tell a Lie
by MyDreamsForYou
Summary: Teresa Lisbon has a daughter from a one night stand fifteen years ago. Lisbon has not told her daughter, Sydney, anything about her Father. When Lisbon's CBI serious crimes unit team comes across a case where a one year old boys parents are murdered, Lisbon begins to realize that maybe Sydney should know more about her Father. No need to worry there will be Jisbon in future chapter
1. What a text can do

**Author's Note: So I'm having some writers block with my other story so I decided I'd write another to try and help with it. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave me a review if you think I should continue the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist. **

* * *

Sydney watched as the clock was five minutes away from 2:50 pm. She had finished her Health test early and was waiting until the period was over so she would be able to go home.

Sydney sighed as she looked at the minute hand, it seemed to be going slower as she continued to keep looking. Two more minutes she thought, two more then the school day's over and I can go home. Sydney's phone then vibrated in her pocket, it seemed much louder to her than it really was to everyone else, but at school they were not allowed to use cell phones in the class rooms only in the halls, at lunch or during study halls.

Sydney unlocked her phone to reveal a message left by her Mother.

'I'm going to be late tonight, order pizza should be home around 9.' Sydney sighed as she replied to her Mom. Of course she was used to her Mom's working schedule, overtime when there was a big case at hand, unpredictable hours.

'okay, c u then.' Sydney put her phone back in her pocket after the message sent and waited for the remaining minute of school to be over.

The bell rang announcing the school day had come to a close, Sydney sprinted to her locker to grab her Geometry book she had left in her locker. Grabbing her book she waited in the gathering center in the middle of the school for her friends, Natalia and Sophia, so they could walk to the bus together.

"Hey guys." Sydney smiled as she saw her friends approach there usual location in the large open room.

"Sup, Sid!" Sophia smiled readjusting her backpack on her shoulders. Sophia Jin was a smart girl, she was the top of their class. Sophia was also really pretty that Sydney sometimes thought how come Sophia has it all. Sophia and Sydney had been best friends since they were one and in daycare together. Sydney always found it easy to connect with Sophia both girls didn't know their Father's and both girls Mom's were single parents. Natalia Jones had meet Sydney and Sophia in seventh grade when she moved from Chicago to Sacramento. Natalia was very pretty also, with her long black hair and bright blue eyes that looked unreal. Natalia always dressed in name brand clothes, which she had gotten from her Father and Mother trying to buy her love. Natalia's parents divorced while she was in seventh grade, her Dad and herself moved to Sacramento while her Mother stayed in Chicago. All three girls were inseparable no matter what any one of them were going through they had each other's backs.

"Same old, same." Sydney replied as the trio walked toward the main entrance where they could enter the world outside of the school building.

"God, I swear it's like a prison in there." Natalia said shielding her eyes from the bright sun that they had not seen all day, since they girls were underclassmen and were not allowed outside the school during school hours unlike the upperclassmen, juniors and seniors, who had off campus lunch.

"Yeah, agreed but I bet the food tastes better in prison." Sydney smiled as the spring breeze pushed against her exposed skin giving her goose bumps.

"I bet, maybe we could get your Mom to sneak us some of that food." Sophia laughed as she thought of Sydney's Mom who was the senior agent for the CBI's serious crimes unit.

"Yeah, like she would break any rules." Sydney replied as she thought of her Mother who had to do everything by the book.

"I bet she would for you." Natalia added.

"Okay I'd like to see you try to convince her." Sydney said spotting there bus toward the end of the bus line.

"I'll pass." Natalia answered quickly.

"She's not that scary." Sophia said climbing up the buses steps turing her head back so her friend could be able to hear her.

"Have you ever seen her tackle a bad guy, because I have, and it was pretty intense." Natalia said climbing up the steps following right behind Sophia.

"Guys come on it's my Mom." Sydney said following her friends onto the bus.

"Okay, so then how about this weather we are having." Sophia said changing the subject from the seat that she was sharing with Natalia. Both Natalia and Sydney laughed at the change in the subject.

"It's cold for this time of year." Sydney answered moving her hands up and down on her bare arms.

"Says you, I thought it's warm out." Natalia said pulling on her tank top to take the wrinkles out of it.

"Well your from Chicago anything over 60 degrees is warm to you guys." Sydney smiled as she remembered when her Mom had taken her to Chicago a few years ago to visit family and she had been the only one complaining about it being 65 degrees out, while everyone was wearing shorts and t-shirts except herself who was wearing jeans and a tee.

"Point taken." Natalia smiled as the bus pulled away from the school.

"So does someone want to tell me when school ends?" Sophia said pulling her straight blonde hair back into a pony tale.

"Eighteen days not including weekends, Memorial Day or the three days of finals." Sydney said as she took out her phone to answer another text.

"Someone can't wait until summer huh?" Sophia smiled as the bus came to it's first stop.

"See you guys later!" Natalia said getting up from her spot next to Sophia and exited off the bus.

"Bye!" Both girls called after their friend as Sydney switched seats to sit next to Sophia.

"You'd think after four years of living in California the girl would loose her Mid-western accent and get used to the weather." Sophia said glancing at Sydney's phone revealing a long text.

"Uh huh." Sydney said only half listening, she was to busy reading the four page text her Mom had just sent her.

"What's it say?" Sophia said leaning back into her original position waiting for Sydney's reply.

"I'm not sure, it doesn't make any sense." Sydney said handing the phone over to her best friend.

"It's nothing but gibberish." Sophia said looking at the randomly typed numbers and letters.

"I've noticed." Sydney sighed taking the phone back. "Do you wanna come over?" Sydney asked still looking at the message.

"Yeah why not, I've got nothing better to do." Sophia said looking out the window.

"Cool!" Sydney smiled getting up from the seat, the bus had reached it's last stop which was her's and Sophia's.

"Hey Harley!" Sydney said once she unlocked the front door to find her dog jumping on her.

"Harley!" Sophia smiled as the dog went over and lick Sophia's hand.

"So are you going to call your Mom about that crazy text?" Sophia asked after Sydney let Harley out in the backyard.

"Yeah, do you want anything to eat?" Sydney asked taking out some goldfish from the cabinet.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sophia said walking over to get some bowls out of the dishwasher.

"Good point." Sydney said handing the crackers to Sophia.

The girls walked over to the couch with their crackers and Sydney pulls out her phone getting ready to call her Mom.

"Put it on speaker!" Sophia says before Sydney could press call.

"Okay but be quite!" Sydney said as she dials her Mom's work phone.

"Lisbon." Sydney's Mom says into the phone.

"Hey Mommy it's me." Sydney said while Sophia inched closer to the phone.

"Is everything okay, did something happen." Lisbon started into the phone but was cut off by her daughter.

"Everything's fine, I'm calling because you sent me a really weird text."

"Oh, that, don't worry about it." Lisbon began.

"Mom tell me!" Sydney said getting irritated her Mom was keeping something from her.

"It had something to do with the case we are working on." Lisbon said hoping that Sydney would stop asking questions, but she was to much like her Father not to.

"What's the case about?" Sydney asked hoping her Mom would tell her this time.

"You know the rules about ongoing investigations, I can't tell you anything." Lisbon answered when a cry was let out from the other side of her office.

"What was that?" Sydney asked as soon as she heard the cry.

"Nothing." Lisbon said walking across her office to the toddler that was laying in the playpen that had been set up in her office.

"That was not nothing, it was something!" Sydney said and Sophia got even closer to the phone that was laying on the coffee table.

"Sid, calm down I'm fine. It's nothing don't worry about it." Lisbon said picking up the toddler who had just turned one last week according to his file.

"Nope your lying I can tell, Sophia and I are coming to CBI!" Sydney said getting up from the couch and grabbing her phone, with Sophia following close behind.

"Sydney Lila Lisbon you are not coming to CBI! Do you understand me!" Lisbon nearly yelled until she remembered that her phone was on speaker and was holding a newly awoken up little boy.

"No, we are coming wether you like it or not!" Sydney said hanging up her phone.

"Your Mom's going to be pissed at you!" Sophia said as she walked over to the back door to call Harley inside so they could leave.

"I don't care she's lying to me." Sydney said grabbing her purse and wallet from the mud room.

"So did you think about how we are going to CBI, the office is all the way downtown." Sophia said grabbing her wallet and from her backpack.

"We could walk it will only take ten minutes, I've done it plenty of times before." Sydney said as she walked out the front door waiting for Sophia to exit so she could lock up the house.

"I guess." Sophia sighed not looking forward to the next ten minutes.

As the ten minutes turned into twenty the girls finally made it to the CBI building, entering the front doors they were hit by air conditioning, which they never thought could have felt so good.

Sydney and Sophia stood in the guest line for the metal detector. After showing their school ID's and walking through the detector they were allowed into the building. They waited for the elevator, when they got in Sydney hit the button for the second level. The elevator ride was silent, Sydney lost in her thoughts about what the cry could have been that she heard over the phone. While Sophia wondered if Sydney's Mom was going to be mad at her for coming along with Sydney.

"Hello Sydney and friend." Jane said as Sydney and Sophia entered the bullpen.  
"Hey Patrick!" Sydney said. "This is my friend Sophia." Sydney pointed to Sophia who stood awkwardly in the bullpen entrance.

"Ahh Sophia, such a beautiful name meaning, wisdom, so pretty." Jane said laying on his couch with his eyes closed.

"Uh thanks." Sophia said.

"Is my Mom in her office?" Sydney asks Jane since there is no one else from her Mom's team in the bullpen.

"She should be last time I checked." Jane said using his elbow to prop himself up on the couch to get a good look at Sophia and Sydney.

"You can stay here or go with me." Sydney offered Sophia as she began walking toward her Mom's office.

"Coming." Sophia followed close behind her friend. It wasn't like Sophia didn't like Patrick he just made her feel uncomfortable like he was reading her or something like that.

"Mom!" Sydney said barging through her Mom's office door.

"Sydney I said not to come here!" Lisbon answered while turing around to face her daughter and Sophia.

"I told you I was coming wether you liked it or not!" Sydney said standing frozen in her Mom's office doorway.

"God you are so your Father!" Lisbon said, regretting every word that came out of her mouth.

"Why'd you have to say that!" Sydney yelled, tears coming into her eyes. Of course Sydney's Father had always been a soft spot for her. She had never met him and according to her Mother it was a one night stand and he has no idea that he even has a daughter.

"I'm sorry Sydney I didn't mean too." Lisbon said walking toward her daughter wanting to give her a hug. When the toddler's cry from the playpen interrupted.

"That's the cry!" Sydney said looking past her Mother and to the playpen that sat next to her couch. Sydney walked over to the playpen and looked inside to see a little boy laying down. His hair light brown he had dark brown eyes almost black, they were huge looking up toward Sydney. A dinosaur blanket lied across his body and he was holding tightly onto a teddy bear that had been worn out and one of it's eyes was being held on by a black piece of string.

"His name is Logan Collin Kane, his parents were murdered this morning and child services couldn't be involved because Logan is evidence to the murders." Lisbon said walking over toward her daughter.

"Oh that's sad." Sophia said from the doorway but walking into the office now to take a look at Logan.

"Why couldn't you just tell me about him." Sydney says watching as Logan moves to a sitting position and pulling himself up with the help of the sides of the playpen.

"I had my reasons Sydney, now that you know about him, Logan will be staying with us until the case has been solved." Lisbon said picking up the little boy, who was happily awaiting Lisbon to pick him up.

"Uh sure, that's fine I guess." Sydney said as she watched her Mom take care of Logan by giving him some Cheerios and a sippy cup full of milk.

"Well you really didn't have a choice." Lisbon said putting Logan back in the playpen.

"Boss, sorry to interrupt but Claire Winters is here from child services, she doesn't understand that Logan is evidence in his parents murders." Cho said sticking his head in the door.

"Alright, thanks Cho. Sydney, Sophia could you please watch Logan I'll be back as soon as I can. Jane is in the bullpen if you need anything." Lisbon says walking toward her door.

"Where are Grace and Wayne?' Sydney asks wondering where the two other agents were.

"They are still at the crime scene." Lisbon answers walking out of the office to find Claire Winters to clear up the situation about Logan.

"I wasn't expecting that." Sophia said taking a seat on the couch leaning over the playpen to look at Logan who was happily eating the Cheerios.

"Yeah same." Sydney walked over to her Mom's desk and sat down in her chair.

"So I'm guessing it was Logan who sent that text." Sophia said, smiling at Logan who looked up at her as he heard his name.

"I'm guessing you would be right." Sydney says while spinning around in the chair.

"So this is probably going to be an interesting few days huh." Sophia laid down on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"I would think so." Sydney spoke while she kept spinning in the chair.

"Really Sid, no need to be all sassy!" Sophia laughed as she sat up against the arm rest facing Sydney.

"I'm sorry, I'm just irritated." Sydney stopped spinning and got up from the chair holding onto the desk until the room stopped spinning.

"I can tell, do you want to talk?"

"No, I'm good. I'll get over it.

"Okay." Sophia stopped trying to ask Sydney to spill her feelings because when Sydney didn't want to talk you don't force her to, unless you want to wake up one day with your eyebrow shaved off. Sophia laughed at that memory, two years ago the end of eighth grade Natalia, Sydney and herself were having a sleepover and Natalia was asking bout Sydney's Dad. Natalia pushed the boundaries a little to far and the next morning she woke up with no eyebrows. That was the night that the three girls had become best friends that could never be separated.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review on your way out, it would make me so happy! Thanks for reading!**

**Follow me on Twitter to get updates on all my stories: MyDreamsForYou1**

**~Serena **


	2. Yes or No

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been such a long time since I have uploaded. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's not as long as my other one but I really like it! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own The Mentalist. **

* * *

"Bye Ms. Lisbon, thanks for the ride." Sophia said as she exited the car.

"No problem, have a good night. Tell your Mom I say 'hello'." Lisbon called after Sophia before she entered her house.

"So how long are we going to have Logan?" Sydney asked looking into the backseat where Logan was fast asleep in his carseat that Jane had installed.

"I'm not sure, maybe a few days or a few weeks it all depends on how fast we close the case." Lisbon smiled at her daughter while keeping her eyes on the road. She glanced in her review mirror to see Logan clutching tightly to the dinosaur blanket.

"Oh, what's going to happen to Logan once the case closes?" Sydney said leaning her head against the car window.

"He'll most likely going into the system, get adopted. Or if we find any family he could go with them." Lisbon responded as she turned the car down the street to their house.

Sydney sighed and she looked out the window, she had been an only child for fifteen years, then all of the sudden she had so share her Mom with some kid she didn't even know. Normally when something like that happens the person get's nine months notice.

Lisbon pulled the car into the driveway, she watched as Sydney stayed still in the passengers seat still looking out the window. Logan was starting to stir now that the car had stopped moving. Lisbon nudged her daughter trying to bring her back from her thoughts before Logan woke up. Lisbon knew that Sydney was not taking watching Logan to well, but she didn't really understand why. Of course Sydney and herself had a healthy mother daughter relationship, they talked and Sydney was always comfortable sharing things with her. They had covered all the bases about anything a child could ask about their parent. Literally everything except who Sydney's father was, that was something not even she was prepared to face, yet.

Lisbon had always known to Sydney's father was, ever since the night it had happened. The problem was that she knew that the father would never want anything to do with her or their daughter if she ever told him, he had a family at that time and she didn't want to ruin what good he had in his life. His wife didn't need to know he had affairs while he was away on work.

Lisbon was never plaining to see Sydney's father again, until fate had other plans. Sydney was only five years old when her father re-entered Lisbon's life. After nearly ten years of working with Patrick Jane, Lisbon had been keeping Sydney from him. Sydney and Jane had met plenty of times, for crying out loud Jane, Sydney and herself would go out to lunch all the time together.

"Sid, were here." Lisbon tried. Without a word Sydney got out of the car and slammed the door shut waking up Logan.

Sydney opened up the front door and walked it. Normally she would take off her shoes not this time, she didn't want anything to do with that baby. She didn't understand why she didn't like the new person that was in her life but she didn't, did she really need a reason for everything.

Climbing up the stairs and into her room she looked around, pictures and posters lined the walls. Most of the posters where from when she was younger like High School Musical that she had neglected to take down. Her favorite picture was in it's frame on her desk. It was her Mother and herself along with Patrick Jane. Sydney picked up the frame and looked at it like she had done so many times before but this time it felt different she could't place her finger on it, it just did.

"Sydney Lilia Lisbon come down here now!" Lisbon yelled up the stairs. Sydney stayed put on the floor of her room looking up at the white ceiling of her room, hold the picture close to her chest.

"Sydney Lila Lisbon!" Lisbon tried again. This time she walked up the stairs to her daughter's room. No response from Sydney once again.

"Sydney!" Lisbon yelled pounding on her daughter's bedroom door.

"Go away." Sydney said as a tear trailed down her face. What the heck was wrong with her, why the heck was she crying.

Lisbon opened up the door to the room and walked in to see her daughter sprawled out on the floor on her back looking up at the ceiling hold something that looked like a picture.

"Sydney we need to talk." Lisbon tried as she sat on the edge of Sydney's bed. Lisbon had be mad and was planing to scold Sydney about how having a baby in the house was going to have to mean she needed to be quieter, but now that she was Sydney was not taking everything to well she decided to veto her original idea.

"Why?" Sydney said in a whisper.

"Because something is making you upset." Lisbon began.

"Fine. You want to know why I'm upset? You have been hiding things from me for way to long. I'm not sure why but after not telling me about Logan it made me begin to think what else you have been keeping from me, like uh...never mind." Sydney said changing her mind.

"Sydney tell me." Lisbon said getting down on the floor next to her daughter.

"Will you tell me who my Father is?" Sydney asked. Lisbon looked at her daughter and thought for a moment before she spoke. Apparently the silence was to much for Sydney to handle so she spoke instead.

"It's a simple yes or no question." Sydney said getting into a sitting position and looking at her Mom waiting for a response.

* * *

**It's a simple yes or no question, what will Lisbon choose? **

**Thanks so much for reading, if you read my story Shattered you know that I'm going to Europe and I don't have Internet so if I find some hopefully I can upload! Please leave a comment it would make me feel super awesome! **

**~Serena :D **


End file.
